Secret's Revealed and a New addition part one
by Dana Scully Mulder
Summary: Mulder reveals somehing very personal to Skinner while also gaining a new family member.


Title : Secrets Revealed and a New Addition

Rated : PG-13

Keywords: MSM...Babyfic

Description: Mulder has a few things to get off his chest to Skinner while also gaining a new member of the Mulder family (XFAS)

Warning: Okay for the last time if your a No-romo get out of here now.

Disclaimer: How many times must I do this... I don't own them CC does. I own Hallie and Fox Jr. so if you want to post this you may contact me first.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assistant Director Walter Skinner walked in the Pentagon parking garage. He searched for a 2004 silver intrigue. He finally found it and inside the car sat Fox Mulder as he was going over something. Skinner knocked on the car window as Mulder unlocked the door. Skinner climbed in on the passenger side seat. "Agent Mulder" Skinner said. " I got your message. So what is this important message that you have to tell me." Mulder took a deep breath. "Okay here it goes" He says. "Well um..sir..um..man I had this all planed out." Mulder said. " Mulder just tell me. This is my lunch break." Skinner retorted. " Okay.. you know me and Scully have worked together for twelve years?" Mulder asked. " Yeah twelve years is a long time Mulder. but what is this about" Skinner said. " Well in these past twelve years Scully and I have gotten very close.. I mean I helped her have Hale." Mulder said before Skinner interrupted. " Just get to the point Mulder" " Okay you know those rumors about me and Scully being married and how I just wasn't a sperm donor so Scully could have Hallie." Mulder said. " Yeah what about them? When you and Scully are confronted with them you usually just ride them off." Skinner said.

Mulder gave a fake cough lowering one of his fingers to reveal a wedding ring. Skinner's jaw dropped open and let out a gasp. 'Well Mulder this is somewhat of a surprise. You mean their true." Mulder shook his head yes. "And let me guess this second pregnancy of hers is not just another sperm donation." Mulder once again shook his head yes. " But on a good note we would like you and Chessy to be the Godparents of Hallie and Fox Jr. " " Mulder you and agent Scully know the policy on.... Did you say Godparents?" Skinner asked picturing himself as a Godfather. " Yeah I did?" Mulder said flinching. "Congratulations Son" He shook Mulder's hand as they both laughed. "I thought you would have said no for some strange reason" Mulder said. " Now Mulder why in the world would I say no to a question like that. I mean I love Hallie and I would mind some else calling me Dad. I mean Chessy can't have another one." " Then I might as well ask you this... Um me and Scully are going to renew are vows and I was wondering if you would be my best man?" Mulder said. "Sure Mulder I would love to be your bestman." Skinner said. "Thanks sir" Mulder said. " Well that about it. You just got to keep this information to yourself" " Sure thing Mulder" Skinner said as Mulder was fixing to get out of the car. "Wait a minute... Why don't you tell me how all this began." Mulder got back into the car. "Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. " Sure I'm sure..this would make a great office cooler story and beside a lot of people have money riding on this." He said as Mulder gave him and evil look. " Just joking Mulder.. Come on and tell me." " Okay..Just you're going to be in for a long story." Mulder said. " Those are my favorite kind too." Skinner said. 

" Well it all started with New Years Day in the year 2000 at 12:03a.m. We had just wrapped up the Frank Black case and were watching the countdown. You know the 10, 9,8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1 thing. Anyway then I see the delightful couple of the t.v one with the red hair and this other dark haired guy kissing so this springs something into my mind. I mean what other way do I have to chance to kiss the woman of dreams then this. I mean I've told her I loved her before that she didn't believe me. So I looked at her then she looked at me then.." Mulder said ..."You kissed her" Skinner said. "Well yeah, I kissed her. Now it wasn't' a passionate kiss but it was just a very simple kiss." Mulder said. "Now didn't you two feel akward after the fact that you kissed each other." Skinner asked. " Well , not really. she just bought it off as a New Year's kiss." Mulder responded. 

"Well then we started getting a little more comfortable with each other when it came to flirting. I mean we went to movies, concerts, and sometimes we would just hang out. Then Scully find out that there is a chance for her to have a child. She was going to go through with invitro so she need sperm so I agreed. But it didn't take so we just gave up on the subject. Then the Bastard Donnie Phaster comes back into the picture and attacks her. So after she was attacked. I being the nice guy I said she could stay with me. while her place was being looked at. Well we get back to my place and I thought a nice walk would calm her down. Well at a point we started getting tired and we sat down on the bench. We were talking for about an hour when I accidentally let it slip that I was in love with her." " You what? How did you manage that?" Skinner asked. " I don't know next thing I know... She kissed me." "She kissed You?" Skinner asked. " Yeah she kissed me and it got a lot more serious. It turned out that she was in love with me as well and that she felt the same way." Mulder revealed. 

"So.." Skinner said. "So?" Mulder asked in confusion. "What happened next?" Skinner said. "Well you're really into this aren't you?" Mulder asked " Yeah now go on..." Skinner said with interest. "Well we realized that we sort have crossed a line so we started dating. So the new challenge was to keep our relationship a secret so now one would find out. So we did what every secret couple did.. Movies at home.... food you know the basics." Mulder said. "How about sex?" Skinner asked "Oh um no sex yet.. I mean I was ready but she wasn't but I was willing to wait for her though if you know what I mean. So then the whole Daniel thing came up. Scully got a message from God, I went to England, came back just in time to get some tea from her. She fell asleep .. I went to bed then I realized that I left our cups on the coffee table so I went to get them. I accidenlty dropped one...cut myself and woke her up. She took me to the bathroom and stitched me up when she laid a good-bye kiss on me let's just say..." " Let me guess the classic tag line. One thing lead to another" Skinner said. " Yeah something like that ..Well I woke up alone in the morning" Mulder retorted. " Eww Blow to Ego" Skinner said. " You bet anyway I got a shower got dressed and went to her place to find out what was going on in that head of hers. So she wouldn't answer the door So I used my key and looked around her apartment till I find her." Mulder said.

"And where did you find her?" Skinner pondered. " Um.. no place but the shower" Mulder responded his face turning red. " Well I guess since you two already..it was okay" Skinner said. "Well she wasn't too pleased about it though. So we got in our first fight as couple.. You know she was scared. she said that the other night was wonderful but she was scared of where we were going." Mulder was interrupted by Skinner. " And you somewhat suspected this? " Yeah somewhat... but after we somewhat made up. S o we relized that this could work so the night ended on a very good note. So we continued on with our relationship just adding sex in it now." Mulder said. " Well I guess that would explain why you two often got two rooms." Skinner said. " yeah that's why we did" Mulder said. 

"So this brings us to that damn movie made about us.. You know the Lazarus Bowl" Mulder said. " Yeah the one I was accoiate producer on." Skinner said. " Well then she tells me after the premiere that you have given us the FBI's credit card and that we can do what we want to do with it. So we did what every normal couple in LA does." Mulder said. " And what would that be.? Skinner asked. "To tell you the truth we really don't remember exactly.. we were to drunk off our asses to remember." "Oh I have the feeling that you and Agent Scully know what you were doing. I got the bill and was intrigued at by what you two did."Skinner said. " And what exactly what that?" Mulder asked. " Nothing you two hadn't done before" Skinner said. Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"Well in that case...getting back to that night in Organ..The last night I would hold her in my arms before I was gone. " Mulder said. " Well no wonder Scully was heartbroken. She looked for you even though she was pregnant. She was so full of hope that she would find you." Skinner said. "The last time I held her was that night in Organ. She wanted to go with me so bad back there and I wouldn't let her."

You know I thought I was in heaven when I woke up and saw her in hospital and I saw her looking at me. And I thought I was dead but I wasn't. Then she told me she was pregnant with my Child. MY Child. I couldn't believe it. She couldn't have kids .. I know because we tried. " Mulder said. " That explains the question you had with concerning the father of Hallie." Skinner said. " Yeah I questioned her and that put her and I's relationship at a stooping point until she reassured me that the child was mine.. and then we got back to where we were. We were just another couple getting ready for the birth of our child and raising him or her the best person they could be. Then the whole thing happened. People coming after us everywhere when she gave birth in a barn in Georgia. I mean don't you remember the first time you held that bundle of joys in her arms. " Mulder asked. " Yeah I do..Sarah was so small but perfect" Skinner said. " Same way with Hallie. She was the perfect specimen in my arms and yet people were trying to take her. Luckily they didn't.

When Hallie was six months I proposed and she accepted. Nine month's later we were married at Martha's Vineyard" Mulder said as Skinner interrupted.

"And you didn't invite me? " Well um we were but then we decided if me and Scully wanted to work together. We couldn't invite you" Mulder explained. " Oh I see." Skinner said. " Does anyone know that you two are married beside me?" "Oh yeah ..Chessy... She's the only one who knows beside Gina and of course family and the gunmen... So me and Scully have been married for about four years now and seven months ago after that thing with Brooks Spencer.. Scully told me she was pregnant...only three weeks. though. So Hallie always wanted a brother or sister so Fox. Jr. could pop out any minute now." Mulder said finishing his explanation. " So you're going to be a father again.?" Skinner asked. " Yeah I am... I guess I am.." Mulder said with a grin. "Did you want a boy?" Skinner asked. "Well yeah since we had Hallie.. I mean I would love a son?" Mulder said "So when's the next ceremony.?" " Oh it's going to be on me and Scully's fifth anniversary. May 20, 2006... there was a moment of silence. Man this feels good to get off my chest." Mulder said as his cell phone rang.

Continued in part two.. 


End file.
